


Нянечка

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Deception, Fluff, Food Kink, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Romantic Fluff, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: На совместном задании Данте прикрыл Неро собой и получил порцию парализующего яда в руки. Теперь Неро, чувствуя свою вину, помогает охотнику в повседневных делах, например, в приёме пищи.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	Нянечка

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящаю тем, из-за кого это всё родилось, ну и отбитым фудфетишистам. А родилось вот из-за этого твита: https://twitter.com/Nefffrit/status/1224279334598455298

— Эй, нянечка, — по какой-то необъяснимой причине он посчитал это прозвище забавным, — покорми меня! — позвал этот противный старик с дивана. И вот почему ему эти старпёрские телешоу не смотрятся?

Неро прервался от своего занятия и недовольно перекрестил руки на груди. Да этот мудак просто издевается! Он и без того довёл Данте до агентства, помог раздеться, смыть кровь с лица и рук, усадил тяжелую тушу на диван (тот потом лёг), включил телик и по доброте душевной начал собирать весь мусор с пола, чтобы этот идиот не навернулся ещё на одной из валяющихся всюду бутылок! Теперь его ещё и кормить!

— Да пошел ты! Я тебе что, мамочка?

Данте не мог подняться, не разрушая свою легенду, чтобы жалостливо посмотреть на подростка, поэтому он стал играть с интонацией и выражениями:

— Но я же не могу сам… Ты же не заставишь меня есть с пола как животное?

Юноша задохнулся в собственном возмущении и потупил взгляд на ботинки. Какой же он эгоистичный ублюдок! Ведь охотник подставился под удар из-за беспечности Неро, чтобы защитить потерявшего бдительность сопляка, и поплатился за это онемевшими руками. Это было их первое совместное задание, а он так сильно налажал! Нужно исправить свою вину всеми возможными способами, даже если это означает кормить взрослого мужчину с ложечки, будто маленького капризного ребёнка. Но капризный ребёнок здесь пока что он сам.

— Ладно… — почти небрежно вздыхает Неро, не имея возможности увидеть, как просияло лицо Данте. — И чем мне тебя кормить? В холодильнике есть что-то? Или мне тащиться в магазин для тебя?

— Нет-нет, — Данте едва сдержался, чтобы не начать отрицательно махать руками (вот было бы неловко), — посмотри на столе, там должна была остаться пицца в коробке.

Бывший рыцарь обернулся и тут же выцепил взглядом искомый объект. Дальше всё было просто: всего-то нужно было притащить пакет с коробкой к дивану, поднять нелегкого мужчину и усадить его в удобную позицию. Сложности начались позднее.

Когда Неро взял в руки вилку и нож, чтобы разрезать блюдо и покормить больного, тот неподдельно округлил глаза:

— Что ты делаешь?! — возмущённый крик не стал причиной для остановки мальца. — Пиццу так не едят!

— Едят, — упрямо ответил парень и, насадив небольшой кусочек на зубья вилки, поднес еду ко рту Данте, но тот в знак протеста сжал губы и помотал головой. — Серьёзно?! Тебе что, пять лет? — уже разозлившись, он силой сунул кусочек пищи в рот, стукаясь металлом о зубы. — Блять, да как ты предлагаешь мне кормить тебя иначе?

— Пиццу нужно есть руками! — объяснил прописную истину мужчина, возмущенный тем, что это вообще нужно кому-то говорить вслух.

— Но у тебя нет рабочих рук! — возразил парень.

— А у тебя есть. Покорми меня с рук, нянечка, — охотник усмехнулся, заметив, как уши младшего приобрели розоватый оттенок.

— А хуй тебе не пососать? — наткнувшись на елейный взгляд Данте, Неро тут же осознаёт сказанное и покрывается стыдливым румянцем. — Так… если скажешь ещё слово, то я брошу всю пиццу на пол.

Данте надулся и чуть отвернул голову в сторону, показывая, что разговор закончен, а юноша облегченно выдохнул и подобрал левой, человеческой рукой большую часть отрезанного куска пирога, чтобы поднести его ко рту полудемона и, видимо, задохнуться. Потому что тот, позабыв надуманные обиды, сам потянулся навстречу руке и жадно откусил большую часть угощения, невольно задев кончиком носа палец держащей руки. Охотник и правда, похоже, был очень голоден, поэтому жевал пищу очень быстро, даже агрессивно и почти сразу же сглотнул, а после потянулся за добавкой. Парень не может отвести зачарованный взгляд от этого процесса, а потом сам протолкнул последний кусочек этого куска в рот мужчины, задев его перепачканные в соусе губы, после чего резко одернул руку к груди.

Почему это зрелище взволновало его сердце? Всего лишь какой-то прославленный охотник на демонов ест пиццу с его рук. Обыденное дело, да?

— Укусил? — не прожевав, спросил Данте, и почему-то юноша решил посмотреть прямо в его рот и загляделся на клыки. Поэтому вопрос он услышал не сразу, но тот подействовал отрезвляюще:

— Н-нет! Я просто… — охотник не нашёл, что сказать, и нервно повысил голос: — ничего! Ты просто испачкался! — он тут же наклонился к пакету из закусочной и нашел там пару салфеток, одну из которых и достал, чтобы протереть нижнюю часть лица старшему.

— Нянечка, — недовольно покачал головой Данте, — этим нужно заниматься после еды.

— А, да, точно… — Неро остановил руку на полпути к губам полудемона и смутился ещё сильнее.

Следующий кусок он поднёс уже дьявольской дланью, поскольку чешуя была менее чувствительнее кожи. Этот манёвр избавил его от ощущения соприкосновения с колючей щетиной или с мягкими влажными губами, но вовсе не уберег от зрелища. То, как Данте, забывшись, стал облизывать его перепачканные соусом когти, вызывало такие чувства, которые парень просто не должен был испытывать. Он должен был образумить мужчину, прекратить это ребячество! Но почему-то не мог (не хотел).

Неро не выдержал и, поддавшись грязному желанию, протолкнул несколько пальцев в рот мужчине. Даже нечувствительные чешуйки передали давление и жар языка, и юноша тихо, сдавленно простонал, тут же ощутив на себе дьявольски внимательный взгляд. Резко одернул руку и опять потянулся за салфеткой, лишь бы не встречаться глазами с Данте.

— Ты как ребёнок ещё и пальцы сосёшь, — парень посмеялся хрипло и фальшиво, внутри содрогнувшись от того, что его раскрыли. Теперь Данте его точно нахуй пошлёт.

Но охотник промолчал (очень редкое явление) и даже позволил прикосновения к себе уже человеческой руки с салфеткой. Неро вытирал кожу усердно и тщательно, сосредоточившись на этом своём действии, а не на, например, мыслях в голове, стуке сердца в ушах или болезненном томлении в паху.

Полудемон ел достаточно небрежно, чтобы крошки и даже отдельные компоненты пиццы упали на рубашку и штаны. Бывший рыцарь был рад этому, потому что так открывалась хорошая возможность прикоснуться до груди и бёдер мужчины (сейчас ему очень хотелось прикоснуться до груди, бедер и… нет — там точно нельзя).

— Ну ты и поросёнок, — неловко усмехнулся парень и облизнул пересохшие губы перед тем, как все же пройтись новой салфеткой по груди охотника.

Данте с довольной усмешкой следит за возбуждённым парнем и молчит, потому что он знает, когда следует помолчать и начать действовать. Вот сейчас.

Старший перехватил ладонь мальчишки, что тот удумал отвести от него, и положил обратно себе на грудь, заставив сжать и прочувствовать объём.

— Нравится? — игриво интересуется он, положив вторую руку юноше на пылающую щёку.

У Неро снова перехватило дыхание.

— Так ты притворялся?!

— Тебя только это сейчас заботит? — Данте притянул к себе слишком удивлённого для сопротивления пацана и прошептал на ухо: — Давай лучше пойдем наверх, и там я тебя тоже раздену и накормлю… только не пиццей — она закончилась.

— Данте! — возмутился Неро, красный как варёный рак.


End file.
